What Would Happen
by Guardian Angel101
Summary: Repeating it didn't ease the pain. Repeating it didn't change the fact that now Iori Yagami had no purpose in life. If he continued like this, the emptiness would swallow him. My idea about what would happen if Iori killed Kyo. One-shot.


What Would Happen

Iori Yagami stood silently in the middle of the living room in his beat up apartment, his bass case in his right hand. His eyes stared at the floor, blank. He felt nothing. He saw nothing.

Iori Yagami was grieving.

Iori could not forget what had happened earlier this morning; the blood on his hands, the smile across his lips, the psychotic laugh that had ensued after the long fight. He had felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. Iori **had** felt that way… **Had** felt that way… Now he felt remorse.

Kyo Kusanagi is dead.

Kyo Kusanagi is dead.

Kyo Kusanagi is finally dead…

Repeating it didn't ease the pain. Repeating it didn't change the fact that now Iori Yagami had no purpose in life. Repeating it only caused the emptiness in Yagami to grow. If he continued on this way, it, the emptiness, would swallow him.

The image of the young Kusanagi heir lying in his own blood, hanging on to those last few moments of his precious life could not escape Iori. Nor could the young man's last words.

"_It's… It's finally over." _Kyo smiled as his eyes shifted to some far away realm.

He had died smiling.

Kyo Kusanagi had been **smiling.**

Iori laughed quietly. He had been smiling? Iori wasn't so sure of his memory. Had he really been smiling?

The case slipped out of his hands and clanged to the floor. Iori was instantly snapped out of his thoughts, if only for a moment. He looked down at the case and stared absently at it. A memory of a certain event played over in his mind.

"_Hey there, Yagami." Kyo Kusanagi said as Yagami started to walk passed him. _

_Iori looked over at the brunette sitting on a barstool, a cold beer in his hands. Despite himself, Yagami took a seat next to the young heir and placed his bass case against the bar._

"_What do you want, Kusanagi?" Iori asked ordering himself a beer._

"_You know, you're pretty good. Your band I mean." Kusanagi said taking a drink from his bottle. _

"_Thanks." Iori took a sip of his beer once the bartender had handed it to him._

_The brunette sighed and fell silent. The red head glanced over at the man to notice the distant look in his eyes. Iori didn't bother to ask. Whatever Kyo's problem was, it certainly wasn't his problem and Iori didn't want to get involved._

_A new band had taken its place onstage and started to play some slow rock song. Iori didn't pay attention to the lyrics. _

_He glanced back over at Kyo._

_Kusanagi was still off in his thoughts, that distant look a constant in his eyes._

"_Kusanagi?" Iori called._

_Kyo looked up, startled. It was as if he'd forgotten Iori was next to him. The brunette didn't speak. _

"_Are you alright, Kusanagi?" Iori asked with real concern. _

"_Um, yeah. I'm fine." Kyo answered, smiling._

_Yagami sighed. "You're a horrible liar."_

_Kyo laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right…"_

"_What's wrong? If you make me regret asking, I'll kill you right here." Iori said, he tried to appear as serious as possible._

_He saw the smile that appeared on Kyo's face and felt his own creep up._

"_It's really nothing. I've just been so bored lately that I kinda' drift off every now and then." Kyo took another drink of his beer._

"_Sure." Iori said, not wanting to press the issue any more. _

_Kyo finished his beer, sighed, pulled out a bill from his back pocket and stood up. "Guess I'll see you around, Yagami?"_

_Iori simply nodded._

"_I'll be waiting for you to keep your word." Kyo grinned. "Unless you really are just saying that you'll kill me because you think you have to. Then I'll be sure to kill _you_ first."_

_Iori scoffed. "Yeah, like _you_ could ever kill _me_."_

_Kyo placed a gentle hand on Iori's shoulder then continued on his way out the bar._

Iori smiled at the memory. It was the one time when the two hadn't been trying to rip each others throats out. It was also the first time Yagami noticed that Kyo wasn't as perfect as everyone made him out to be. Kyo had, in a way, opened up to Iori. Kyo had shown Iori what he truly felt on the inside; a little sad and a little lonely. The perfect child wasn't really so perfect after all.

Iori was also lonely and sad. Now with Kyo being dead, all he could do was go to band practice and concerts. A pointless, dreary life in his eyes. No one was left to entertain him, to keep him from falling into the black abyss that was his birthright. The one person who could keep him from murdering, keep him entertained, had been Kyo.

Yagami sighed.

He bent to pick up his case and, once he had it in his hands, walked to the front door of his apartment.

"I'm going to be late for practice."

**Note: I had this idea rolling around in my head and I thought I'd write it out… I don't really if this story makes sense but whatever. If you like it, great! If you hate it, great! I love reviews, good and bad. I'm also going to write one about what happens to Kyo when Iori is killed. Maybe it will be better, I don't know. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
